1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fur covering and, more particularly, a fur shawl made of fur material and a net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fur shawl to which the prior art pertains is made of a fur material alone and so, it is very expensive. Also while seeming luxurious, it is nevertheless poorly ventilated and it is likely to become dirty owing to dust, sweat and so on.